La recette du bonheur
by Eastpak
Summary: Le frère de Sofia va se marier et il demande à sa sœur de jouer un rôle dans son mariage. Sofia va-t-elle réussir à surpasser sa peur et s'y rendre pour son propre bonheur ?


Disclaimer : Tout appartient évidemment à Jerry Bruckheimer et à CBS !

**La recette du bonheur**

Sofia Curtis se trouvait dans une des salle du laboratoire scientifique du LVPD en train de remplir quelques dossiers, assise en tailleur sur la table. Un homme entra dans la salle à son tour mais la blonde n'y fit pas attention, étant très absorbée par son dossier. Il se rapprocha tellement de Sofia que sa bouche se trouvait au niveau de son oreille.

« Sympa ta manière de travailler … » Murmura l'homme à Sofia. Cette simple phrase fit sursauter Sofia et voyant le visage de l'homme près d'elle, elle lui donna une gifle. « Je te savais violente mais à ce point là … » L'homme se passa la main sur sa joue qui devenait petit à petit rouge et laissait voir une trace de main.

« Tu l'as mérité, Samuel. » Justifia Sofia. « Tu as failli me faire avoir une attaque ! »

« C'était mon attention ! » Rigola Samuel.

« Bon, pourquoi tu es là ? » Demanda Sofia en posant son dossier sur la table près d'elle.

« Je n'est pas le droit de venir te voir sans raison ? » Répliqua Samuel innocemment.

« Tu as une contravention ? Tu as tué quelqu'un ? » Enuméra Sofia.

« Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu me fais confiance, Sofia. » Dit Samuel avant de tendre une boîte en velours à Sofia.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était mon anniversaire. » Plaisanta Sofia puis elle prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Dans la boite en écrin trônait deux anneaux en argent. Le premier possédait une chaîne en son centre tandis que le second, muni d'un cerclage mouvant arborait des dessins en forme de tête de clou.

« Je vais me marier, Sofia. » Répondit Samuel à la question muette de la blonde. Celle-ci éclata de rire. « Pourquoi tu ries ? »

« Toi ? Te marier ? Tu l'as drogué ou quoi ? »

« Ah ah ah … Je pense que le charme légendaire des Curtis a suffit. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Walt Braun. »

« Je l'aime bien … Même si avec ça, je vais devenir la belle-sœur de Catherine … » Dit Sofia avec une drôle de tête.

« Je sais et Maman aussi l'aime bien. »

« Attends, tu te maries avec un homme seulement parce que ta mère et ta sœur l'aime bien ? »

« Si je t'avais dit que c'était Alex. » Demanda Samuel mais Sofia ne répondit pas, elle fit une tête qui transmettait le dégoût. « Tu vois … »

« Quand est le mariage ? »

« Ce soir … » Répondit Samuel en attendant la réaction de sa sœur.

« Quoi ? Et, c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? Tu sais très bien que je déteste … »

« Oui, je sais Sofia et il va y avoir plein de monde … Qui dit Braun, dit Sheriff, dit Ecklie donc Grissom et son équipe. Et toute l'équipe de nuit vient sans exception. »

« Quel est mon rôle ? Je sais très bien que même si le mariage est ce soir, tu m'aurais envoyé une invitation au lieu de venir me voir sauf si j'ai un rôle dans ce mariage. » Demanda Sofia.

« Tu es trop intelligente pour une blonde ! » Répondit Samuel avec humour mais le regard que Sofia lui envoya le fit taire. « Je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin Sofia. »

« Super, mon plan mal habiller et rester au fond de la salle vient de s'écrouler … » Se lamenta Sofia. « Je vais devoir acheter une robe … »

« J'aime bien la rouge si ça peut aider. » Dit Samuel.

« Il faut que j'aille dans mon bureau. » Dit Sofia tout en reprenant son dossier et en quittant la table pour aller rejoindre son bureau.

« Si tu as un bureau, pourquoi étais-tu dans cette salle ? »

« Si tu m'as amené les bagues, ce n'était pas pour te vanter donc je suppose que je vais devoir vous les donnez. » Continua Sofia sans se préoccuper des réflexions de son frère.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Sofia et celui-ci était rempli de ses collègues CSI de l'équipe de nuit. « Comment veux-tu travailler correctement avec un match de football américain dans les oreilles ? » Demanda ironiquement Sofia à son frère. Elle entra dans son bureau, suivi par son frère et se posta devant ses collègues. « Okay, la séance TV pendant le travail est finie. Dehors ! » Dit fermement Sofia.

« Aller Sofia, la mi-temps est presque finie, soit cool ! » Rétorqua Warrick.

« Mon cher, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir à propos de ma sœur c'est qu'elle n'est pas cool quand on envahi son espace. Croyez-moi j'en ai fait l'expérience. » Dit Samuel en se frottant sa joue encore un peu rouge.

« J'ai besoin de mon ordinateur, tout de suite ! » Dit Sofia en prenant son ordinateur portable de son bureau.

« Tu ne pouvais pas attendre deux minutes ? » Demanda Nick désespérément.

« Non, je vais d'apprendre que mon crétin de petit frère se mariait ce soir et je doit acheter un cadeau. » Dit Sofia en tapant sur son ordinateur.

« On a déjà tout organiser ! » Dit une voix que Sofia reconnut comme étant celle de Sara.

« Tu as organiser TON mariage avec MES collègues en ME le disant que le matin même ? »

« Maman l'a organiser avec … Catherine donc l'équipe. » Justifia Samuel.

« Je sais pas ce qui me terrifie le plus, aller à ton mariage ou savoir que Maman s'est rapprochée de Catherine. » Dit Sofia avant de sortir de son bureau et de donner un dernier regard à Sara. Personne n'a vu ce regard à part Sara et Samuel qui sourit toute la journée.

L'heure du mariage approchait de plus en plus et Samuel n'avait toujours pas vu Sofia. Il essayait de rester joyeux et heureux quand à l'approche de son mariage mais le fait que sa sœur et accessoirement son témoin ne soit pas encore arrivé, il avait peur qu'elle ne vienne pas. Voyant le comportement étrange de son futur beau-frère, Catherine alla le voir.

« Elle va venir, Samuel. » Rassura Catherine.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« C'est le mariage de son frère, elle ne va pas rater ça ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'elle va venir pour une certaine brune aux yeux chocolat. » Samuel sourit à cette remarque. Il se retourna et vit sa sœur à la porte portant sa magnifique robe rouge, ses cheveux étaient lâchés comme à son habitude et ses yeux étaient mis en valeur par un petit maquillage puis elle regarda la foule d'un mauvais œil. Un large sourire éclaira son visage et il se dirigea vers sa sœur. Il ne lui laissa pas de temps de parler, la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. Tous les invités assistaient à cette scène et la plupart ne comprenaient pas la réaction de Samuel quand à l'arrivée de Sofia.

« Tu es venue … » Murmura Samuel

« Voyant le monde, j'ai pas très envie de rester … » Soupira Sofia, son regard se porta derrière l'épaule de son frère et elle resta en transe car son regard était posé sur Sara en robe rose pâle qui épousait parfaitement ses formes avec un léger maquillage et ses cheveux lâchés en cascade sur ses épaules. Samuel avait vu l'attitude de sa sœur alors il regarda dans la même direction tout en ayant posé Sofia. « Finalement, je reste. » Samuel fit un signe aux musiciens puis à Walt qui arriva à leur hauteur avec à son bras, Catherine.

« Les témoins sont emmenés par les mariés à l'autel. » Confia Catherine à Sofia qui avait vu le regard d'incompréhension.

« Tu veux dire que la sœur emmène son frère à l'autel. » Rectifia Sofia qui sourit à Catherine, peut être que devenir la belle-sœur de Catherine n'était pas si terrifiant que ça.

Samuel présenta son bras à Sofia qui le prit sans hésitation. Samuel et Walt se dirigèrent alors en même temps vers l'autel. Ils laissèrent leurs sœurs un peu en arrière sur l'autel et se dirigèrent vers le prête qui allaient les mariés. La cérémonie commença et le prête parla des engagements que les mariés devaient l'un envers l'autre mais Sofia n'y faisait pas attention. Son attention ainsi que son regard était porté sur Sara qui était assise à une table et regardait aussi dans sa direction. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle tendit la boîte avec les deux anneaux à Catherine pour que ça soit celle-ci qui les donne. Catherine ne fit aucune remarque et prit la boîte des mains de Sofia. Cette dernière attendait avec impatience la fin de la cérémonie pour pouvoir aller se rafraîchir dehors car elle ne supporte pas d'être dans une salle avec des centaines de personnes, c'est pour ça qu'elle a été réticente à venir au mariage de son frère. Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps, la seule chose qui comptait était son échange visuel avec Sara. Elle revient dans la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit une main caresser son visage.

« Si vous tenez à votre main, enlevez-la de mon visage ! » Grogna Sofia.

« C'est moi, Samuel. »

« Raison de plus ! »

« La cérémonie est finie. » Informa Samuel « Veux-tu danser ? »

« Je préférait sortir, me rafraîchir sinon je vais devenir folle … » Répliqua Sofia.

« D'accord, si tu as besoin je suis là. » Dit Samuel avant d'embrasser sa sœur sur la joue. Celle-ci sortit vite de la salle pour se détendre dehors.

« Oncle Samuel, pourquoi Tante Sofia est comme ça ? » Demanda Lindsey inquiète.

« Tante Sofia n'aime pas trop les salles avec des centaines de personnes, elle risquerait de s'évanouir. » Expliqua Samuel.

« Je l'ai bien vu pendant la cérémonie, elle était ailleurs. »

« Pour ne pas s'évanouir, elle doit fixer un objet ou … une personne qui compte pour elle. » Dit Samuel en lançant un regard à Sara qui avait écouté la conversation.

Sara comprit que Sofia avait des sentiments pour elle alors elle prit la direction de la sortie pour rejoindre Sofia dehors. Elle vit Sofia entrain de marcher dans l'herbe près de la salle du mariage, ses talons aiguilles dans une main et le bas de sa robe dans l'autre, laissant découvrir le bas de ses jambes. A un moment, Sofia s'arrêta de marcher et s'assit sur l'herbe face au lac qui reflétait les rayons du soleil. Sara ne prit pas un instant pour réfléchir, elle enleva ses talons aiguilles puis se dirigea vers Sofia et s'assit aux côtés de Sofia qui n'avait pas bouger à son approche. Elles restèrent comme ça à fixer le lac sans se regarder ou parler pendant quelques minutes.

« Depuis … » « Pourquoi … » Demandèrent en même temps Sara et Sofia. Elles se regardèrent alors et rirent.

« A toi l'honneur. » Dit Sara avec un sourire.

« Je t'en pris commence … » Insista Sofia en se frottant les yeux avec ses doigts en signe de fatigue.

« Depuis quand as-tu cette … peur ? » Demanda Sara avec curiosité.

« Assez longtemps … J'avais 7 ans.» Répondit Sofia avec un sourire, elle avait devinée de quoi Sara voulait parler.

« Comment cette peur est survenue ? » Sara regarda alors Sofia et celle-ci ferma les yeux.

« C'était un samedi, il y avait un match de football américain ce jour-là et mon père avait eu des places par son ami de travail. Il nous y a emmenés Samuel et moi pour se rattraper de ne pas avoir été là le jour de notre anniversaire. » Commença Sofia en gardant les yeux fermés. « Lorsque je suis entrée dans le stade et que j'ai vu le monde dans les tribunes, j'ai eu comme un vertige, un haut de cœur puis des vagues de nausées à chaque fois que je regardais les tribunes. Je suis sortie du stade, me suis assise à même le sol et tout de suite, je me suis sentie mieux. Samuel s'inquiétais pour moi alors il m'a rejoint dès qu'il a vu que je n'étais pas là, le match avait déjà commencé et je lui avait dis de retourner dans les tribunes mais il m'a dit qu'un match on peut le revoir à la TV alors qu'un moment avec sa soeur c'est qu'une fois. » Continua Sofia avec un petit rire en repensant à ce moment.

« Tu devais éviter les événements et endroits publics comme les fêtes, les cinémas … » Constata Sara qui avait écoutée Sofia avec soin.

« Au début, j'essayais de me trouver au milieu d'une foule frôlant plusieurs centaines de personnes mais je m'évanouissais dans la seconde alors on m'a prescrit des médicaments. Mais j'essayais d'en prendre le moins souvent possible, je ne voulais pas devenir accro alors j'ai testée quelques théories. Et finalement, une seule marcha … »

« Fixer un objet ou une personne qui compte pour toi. » Coupa Sara. Sofia ouvra soudainement les yeux et tourna son visage pour voir Sara. « Comme maintenant … »

Elles s'observèrent du regard quelques instants, les yeux chocolat de Sara étaient lumineux et ceux de Sofia humide. Puis petit à petit, Sara rapprocha son visage de celui de Sofia. La respiration de Sofia devint de plus en plus saccadée et elle ne quittait pas Sara des yeux. Lorsqu'elle sentie les lèvres chaudes de Sara sur les siennes, Sofia ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de ce baiser. Sara glissa sa main gauche dans le dos de Sofia pour coller son corps contre le sien, sa main droite était unie à la main gauche de Sofia qui de son autre main caressait le visage de Sara. Une fois le baiser rompu, Sofia ouvrit les yeux et vit Sara à quelques centimètres en train de lui sourire. Avec ses doigts, Sofia traça les courbes de ce sourire qu'elle aime tant et reprit possession des lèvres de Sara. Comparé au premier baiser qui était plus hésitant et plus doux, celui-ci devint passionné et agressif. Les langues demandèrent le passage pour intensifier le baiser et les mains se firent plus possessive sur le corps de l'être aimée.

Au loin, à l'entrée de la salle se trouvait la mère de Sofia qui observait sa fille enfin réunie avec celle qu'elle aime. Elle fût rejointe par Catherine qui se mit à ses côtés.

« Il était temps … » Dit Catherine tout en regardant les deux femmes s'embrassés.

« La recette du bonheur … » Murmura la mère de Sofia. « Se confier à la personne qu'on aime est la recette du bonheur. »

Catherine et Mme Curtis regardèrent une dernière fois le nouveau couple et retournèrent dans la salle pour finir de célébré le mariage avec un sourire qui ne les quittèrent jamais.


End file.
